Kikumaru's Confession
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: Kikumaru Eiji is about to confess. First to Fuji, to Ryoma then to the girl he is inlove with. Will the girl say, I do too? read and review minna! domo arigatou!


summary: she is everyone's Seiyume. He likes her but a certain Shishido is in the way. how can a Fuji and Ryoma help the Kikumaru with his confession? and how will the others take it? now that their Seiyume is someone's own Seiyume? kikumaru-oc(seiyume echizen)

* * *

Glittering sunlight bounces like sparkling drops in Kikumaru's lively violet eyes. One rather hot Saturday. And he's sweating furiously.

'Aren't you feeling kinda hot, ha Seiyume?'

She glances at his direction and shakes her head. Kikumaru shifts his eyes to another direction, leaving her free to access every angle of his face. They are best of friends. Treats each other as family. And trusting each other like comrades. But she loves him. But he always goof off. Rarely serious about other things. And he's unaware of her fond feelings. That, very truth hurts her.

'Nyah, you girls love tracking down memory lane am I right?'

Seiyume blushed furiously seeing his cute face staring back at her while doing her very best to avoid his eyes.

'And what could you possibly know about girls, ha Eiji?'

From her back, Kikumaru encircles her in a gentle embrace. The warm air from his breathing fans her nape, sending little shivers down her spine. He sensed it too but pretends that he didn't. He loves her scent, even on hot days like this.

'Aren't you through yet? We're suppose to meet Fuji-kun and Ryoma today.'

He let go of her and rest an arm around her shoulder. He noticed how she became even more pretty since the last time he saw. Which is actually only two days ago. He finds something very attracting about her. She is a bit tomboyish, for a girl. He can't say he doesn't like it. Funny thing about it is it attracts him in return. Her rare, infectious smiles whenever he shares a joke or two with her whenever they find the time to spend it alone, with no single interruptions from anyone. All this attraction seems to be so foreign to him. The loud thud in his chest whenever she is around. The warm feeling on his cheeks whenever she do all the things they used to do when they were a lot younger. Most of all, the rising of anger in his mind whenever she was on a date with Shishido of Hyoutei.

'Hello, earth calling Kikumaru Eiji!'

'Nyah, gomen! I was thinking of something.'

'And to think you just said that we, girls love tracking down memory lane.'

Out of gesture, he ruflled her hair and walks ahead. Seiyume who is irritated at that kind of gesture runs fast and rides like a child on his back. He was caught in surprise as her well built body rubs gently against his back. He blushed and puts her down without even looking at her.

'Oi, is there something wrong Eiji? You're not seem to be you usual bouncy self today. What's wrong?'

_You, your my problem._

'Nothing. Come on slow poke! We'll be late!'

'Hey watch your words! I'm not a slowpoke!'

'You are if you don't catch up!'

'Not fair!'

She runs up to him, embracing his right arm. He knows that after meeting their friends, she will go for a date. With that Shishido. It makes him quite jealous. For a reason he thinks he knows why. He used to make fun of others. So that's why he is very careful of not letting anyone know of this rather unexplainable feeling. Especially Momoshiro and Fuji. Loudmouth paired with a keen observation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a brief exchange of greetings, Seiyume disappeared before their eyes. Kikumaru was left looking somewhat dread and sad. Fuji, being the keen observer he is, noticed his bestfriend's gloomy face. Except for Ryoma who has nothing in mind but to get his self a can of Ponta or two...so like he always does, he excused his self to get something to drink...and to pave his boredom away. And with this oppurtunity, Fuji engage his self in a mode where he would squeeze every little detail out from Kikumaru. While Kikumaru knows that kind of look in Fuji's face and could only swallow a lump on his throat. Of course, this made the tensai smile.

'Would you stop giving me that kind of look Fuji? You are scaring the hell out of me.'

'Then tell me, are you jealous of that guy our Seiyume is dating?'

Fuji has always been like this. Frank and straight to the point. He holds every word like a torture. Badly enough, Kikumaru is not really that good when hiding something from the likes of Seigaku's tensai.

'Hoi hoi! What are you saying? I am not jealous! Absolutely not!'

'You sound defensive Eiji.'

'I am not!'

The tensai only gave him a knowing nod and takes a drink from his cup of tea.

'Will you stop that Fuji? Its unnerving.'

'Then start confessing Eiji, its that easy.'

'But what am I going to confess?'

'You know what I mean.'

'You love this torture do you?'

'Of course, its my speciality.'

They were interrupted by Ryoma's sudden appearance, of course with a can of Ponta in his hand. Kikumaru let out a sigh and snaps silently at Fuji who is obviously has a plan running inside his undetectable mind.

'Hey Echizen, do you know whose the guy your cousin is dating now?'

Kikumaru almost feel like dying when Fuji asked Ryoma very straight to the point. His jaw feels like having a super glue pasted all over it.

'No clue.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course.'

'It seems I have to squeeze the details out from you Eiji.'

'Stop that. You'll get nothing!'

He spats defensively. Fuji involuntarily laughed with Ryoma staring at him like he is an idiot running naked.

'Nyah! Stop it already Fuji!'

Now he is hissingly whispers.

'Your inlove with Seiyume nee-chan, Sempai Kikumaru?'

Ryoma asked innocently. That one, simple question left Fuji giggling like a ten year old girl and him ready to run as fast and as far as he could.

'H-how could you say that O'Chibi?'

'You're blushing.'

The young prodigy flatly points at his flushed face. This is more worse than he had imagine. More worse than the scenario he had expected. Luckily, Inui is not here to scribble down this latest gossip about him and their Seiyume. They would definitely tease him to death.

'You see Eiji? Even our little prodigy knew about this certain details. So spill it out.'

'You really love torturing people ne?'

'Just like what I said, it is my speciality.'

'You'll see! One day they'll gonna see how bad you are Fuji!'

Fuji only smile pointing him to sit down and start the confession. He did with the most defeated face he has in his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afternoon came and Seiyume was finally reunited with him. The three of them decided to walk her to her apartment with Fuji smiling knowingly at Kikumaru who is secretly throwing glances at Seiyume who is walking ahead with Ryoma.

'Don't worry Eiji. Echizen is not like Momo who always spills every details.'

'Who says I'm worry?'

'You are blushing.'

'Will you stop it already?'

Fuji just shrugs his shoulder and shifts his eyes into the pair walking ahead of them. She is their Seiyume. Every members Seiyume actually. She is like an older sister, like Oishi's being mother. There are always people who speculates that she is either Tezuka's someone or Fuji or Oishi or Inui. She, in return would shrug it off like it doesn't matter. More like of what Echizen would always do. Indeed, they are kindred.

'Seiyume-chan, why are you living alone in an apartment?'

She turns around, smiling at Fuji. And that made Kikumaru's heart skip a mile leap.

'A whim Fuji-kun.'

'So you wouldn't mind if I'll have a sleepover sometime?'

Both Kikumaru and Ryoma threw a dagger look towards the smiling tensai.

'Sure, its no biggie for me Fuji-kun. At least, I could have someone to stay with me sometimes.'

'But why should you Fuji? You have your own room ne?'

Kikumaru barges in, making both Ryoma and Seiyume glance at him with surprise. Fuji's phone suddenly rang leaving him explaining sky high about his recent reaction. After the conversation, Fuji placed a hand at Ryoma's shoulder and smiles at the two.

'We have to go Seiyume-chan.'

'But we are going to walk her home Sempai Fuji.'

Fuji's fingers digs lightly at Ryoma's shoulder, saying that he shouldn't argue. The young prodigy shut his mouth off and play along to whatever his sempai has in mind. As long it doesn't harm his cousin. His very own Seiyume. Then there would be no argument to start with.

'We'll leave Eiji to you. Kick him when he do something nasty.'

'Nyah! Will you stop that?'

Seiyume and Fuji exchanged laughs at the frustrated Kikumaru. As they waved goodbye, Ryoma glared at Fuji who is has the same as always smile on his pretty face.

'Don't worry, this is the right time he confess.'

'...yareyare.'

'Come on, don't tell me your jealous of Eiji?'

'Am I giving you that impression?'

'Obviously, yes.'

'Will you stop that already?'

Ryoma walks ahead leaving Fuji behind with a grin of satisfaction. He himself is having this eccentric admiration towards their Seiyume. She has this pretty fingers he always prefer about a girl. And she can stand his torturing how ever hard it is. Now that Kikumaru is about to confess, he couldn't help but to feel a bit protective...just like what Ryoma is currently hiding. To any boys, even if it is his own bestfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way back, Kikumaru gave Seiyume the usual piggy back he gives her since they were little. She didn't decline and climb gently on his back.

'How many times do you eat in a day?'

'Three times a day...what do you suppose to mean by that?'

Her arms slowly tightens around his neck that sends him chuckling very hard.

'Man, you're heavy! I could break my back if you are my load. Thinking that you are not practically this heavy the last time I gave you a piggy back.'

She gave his shoulder a slap and hugs him even more tighter on the neck.

'That was about ages ago silly. Of course I became heavier its because I grew up!'

'Really? But monsters don't grow up right?

'Zip it Eiji!'

Kikumaru lost his balance and land the both of them at the sidewalk floor. Luckily, he manages to land on his back with Seiyume atop of him. They both blushed seeing their position. Both of them quickly stood up. Awkwardness follows until they reached her apartment. While trying to put her keys in, Kikumaru is staring at her back, enjoying hearing her cursing aloud.

'You're not planning of breaking that poor door down ne Seiyume?'

'I am about to. But I suddenly remember that I got the wrong keys this morning. Worst, my landlord won't be back until tomorrow.'

'Why didn't you told O'Chibi about it?'

She frustratedly let out a sigh and tuck a hair behind her left ear. Kikumaru is tempt to do it but pulled his hand away rapidly.

'And what? I am not in the mood to argue sky high with Nanoji jii-san. He will obviously crack my nerves out.'

'So, what are you planning now?'

Her hand suddenly lunges inside her bag and pulled out her mobile. He knows what she's going to do and immediately snatched the thing away from her hand.

'What are you doing Eiji?'

'Will call Fuji?'

'Yeah, maybe he could let me sleep there for awhile until my landlord comes back.'

_Now is the right time Eiji!_

'You can sleep at my place tonight.'

'Are you sure?'

'Kibun desu. Don't you want to?'

'Well, nope. Its great. At least I wouldn't bother Fuji-kun anymore.'

Kikumaru picked up her bag as she followed him without a word. But where would he let her sleep? They couldn't possibly share one bed, right? He couldn't even let her sleep on the floor...but he couldn't sleep there either. It would be too much of a burden if he'll ask his sisters, they'll just tease him. Not even his brothers. They'll just do the same. Nope, not the couch. He wouldn't let their Seiyume sleep in the couch. If they found out, they'll definitely kill him in an instant. And Fuji would have that torture of his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Kikumaru residence.

'Wow, Eiji. You finally brought your girlfriend home with you.'

He spun a dagger look at his eldest sister who laughs back at him. Seiyume only blushed being acknowledge as Kikumaru's girlfriend. Outside is different from his family. Here she is, dining with his family. Its like she's doing this for an important ocassion. Like it is a date. Only, with his family around. Kikumaru would only shoot an apologetic glance at her while his siblings are busy interrogating her. She don't mind really. Fuji's and Tezuka's interrogations are more dreaded to be compared to this one. This is more light.

After the dinner, they both help out with the dishes. Mrs. Kikumaru is very grateful and even gave her tips on how to make his youngest very happy. Kikumaru growled that made his mother laugh hard. After finishing the dishes, they head straight to his room. She wander her eyes around to see the exact picture of Kikumaru's exurbance. She smiles seeing his large teddy bear. Very childlike of her Eiji.

'You'll sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor.'

'But you're not used on sleeping on the floor, ne Eiji?'

'Well, yeah. But you go sleep on the bed, I'll be fine.'

Seiyume sat on the floor, facing him with the exasparated smug on her face.

'Why the awkward? We are best of friends Eiji, sharing a bed would not be a major issue ne?'

Kikumaru's face blushes furiously. He suddenly stood on his feet, leaving her following him with a stare. Of course, it is a big issue. Sleeping together in one bed is a big, major issue. How come she is so calm about it? Is it because she already slept in one bed with Fuji?

'There's a load of clothes you can wear for tonight. I'll be outside for awhile.'

'Your thinking why am I so calm about this sleeping matter?'

He spun on his heel and faced her with an embarrassing smile. A finger scratch on his face, hiding the embarrassment under his cheery grin. She couldn't help but to let out a cute giggle. Clutching her tummy in no end.

'Its alright. No worries, I won't rape you, I'm a good girl you know.'

'Nyah! I didn't mean that way Seiyume..its just...'

Kikumaru was cut off when Seiyume gently brushes his lips with her own. He stood stiff, still reeling on what's happening between the two of them. When done, she only remain standing infront of him like a little girl posing an innocent face after doing something naughty.

'Why did you kiss me?'

'Is it bad to grant a kiss to a boy you like? That you really like?'

'No, of course not.'

She stiffle a yawn and rubs her eyes involuntarily. He was cut off his trance when she sat down on the floor, half sleepy.

'Seiyume?'

'Hn?'

'I'm inlove with you...'

She only nods and shuts her eyes in exhaustion. Her head fell on the bed, leaving a picture of a sleeping amazon in her most tranquil state. Kikumaru smiles, seeing their Seiyume for the first time in her most unguarded moment. He nervously brushed a hair away from her face and gazed at her pretty face with such cautiousness.

'Eiji...'

_She's talking in her sleep..._

'Ne Seiyume...'

'You said, you're inlove with me...is it true? Or am I just dreaming?'

He planted a butterfly kiss on her hair and lifts her up to the bed. Carefully placing her on the soft bed.

'Of course I am. Seriously.'

'I don't believe you...you only love tennis...and Daigoro...and your favorite toothbrush and your favorite toothpaste...'

Kikumaru forced his self not to laugh as he placed the blanket over her.

'No, of course I am serious about you too...and I'm jealous whenever you go out on a date with that Shishido...'

A smile plastered on her lips, making his heart skip another mile leap.

'Because you are an insensitive idiot Eiji...'

_Nyah! Me, insensitive? Not you too!_

Then she fell deep in slumber. He took a sit on the floor and kept his eyes fixed on her sleeping face. He knows he has been so secretly jealous about her number of dates with that dude from Hyoutei. And to other possible hopefuls she might have kept to herself. He can't slightly take it. He could no longer goof it off like he always do. Maybe he shouldn't.

His phone suddenly vibrates on the table. He took a peek on it and the caller ID says 'Fuji'. He then gaze at the clock. Nine o'clock. He picked it up with a sigh.

'Ne Fuji.'

/Is Seiyume with you?/

'Hai, she got the wrong key this morning and her landlord will not be back until tomorrow.'

/She's sleeping with you?/

'Hai, can't let her sleep in other places. Where are you?'

/Home, watching TV. So, any progress?/

'I got a fifty percent chance that even though she was almost sleepy, she heard me when I told her that I'm inlove to her.'

/Starting to sound like Inui./

'Anyways, erh Fuji...'

/What is it Eiji.../

'...did, you slept with...her, I mean with Seiyume in, one bed before?'

An irritating chuckle responds at the other line. His brows furrows hearing Fuji's torturing laughters.

/And what in heavens made you ask that kind of question?/

'Can you just answer me Fuji?'

/No, I didn't...even though I am tempted to./

Fuji answered with an imaginable smirk. While Kikumaru let out a sigh of relief, making the person on the other line laugh with that same torturing voice of his. The conversation ends soon. He lay down at Daigoro's lap and closed his eyes. Tomorrow is a new day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ohayou ne Eiji! Wake up you sleepy head!'

He lazily opens his eyes, seeing her face in a blur. He sleepily swings his arms around her, pulling her on top of him.

'Don't wake me up this early Daigoro. Its Sunday, don't torture me like Fuji ne?'

Seiyume who clearly remembers everything that happen the night before has a very brilliant idea on her mind.

'Ne Daigoro...I didn't know you went on a diet plan, you tone down.'

Sensing that he is still half asleep, she starts to plant light butterfly kisses on his cheeks, painting a set of frowns from him. She stifle a giggle to see his brows arching.

'Will you stop that Daigoro?'

She just continue giving him nippets on the cheeks then she softly rubs her nose against his. He frowns even more, slightly unabling her to stifle her giggles anymore. He sets her beside him, with his arms still around her waist. Her nippets and pecks continues, leaving him still half asleep.

'Wake up my Eiji...'

'Five minutes Daigoro...just give me another five minutes...'

'Wake up my Eiji...'

He opened his eyes half awake, seeing a girl's face staring back at him, giggling. When his senses come through in a full blast, he blushes seeing not Daigoro, but Seiyume infront of him. He suddenly pull his arms out of her waist and pull the blanket all over him.

'Ohayou ne Eiji...had a good night sleep?'

Kikumaru lowered the blanket half on his face and gave out a childish nod.

'Ah, did I said anything while I'm asleep?'

'Nothing that I could remember...only, you thought that I'm Daigoro.'

'Nyah? So you mean all those nippets and pecks are not...!'

She couldn't help it anymore. She let out a hysterical laugh that made him blush crimson red. He could only lower his eyes while hiding his own embarrassment.

'Of course not Eiji, those nippets and pecks are all mine. And you seem to enjoy it my dear.'

'Hoi hoi! I am not.'

'But you are! Stop being so defensive Eiji!'

'But seriously, could you remember anything from last night? I mean before you slept?'

Seiyume sits close infront of him, taking his hands on her face. Her eyes lowered, eyelashes completely shading her chestnut brown eyes. Her hands are slightly trembling, and so as his. A minute of silence. A minute of rumbling heart. A minute of nervousness. Then she let out a sigh, making him frown unintentionally.

'Kibun desu, Eiji. Would I possibly forget about it?'

Her head gently rest on his shoulder, letting him intoxicate the scent he always loves about her. His hands, although trembling, slides on her back, pulling her to him to close the gap between them. He bury his face on her shoulder, gaining full warmth from her.

'Seiyume?'

'Hn?'

'Did you know that I always love giving you this kind of embrace? That aside from Daigoro, you are my next favorite person to hug?'

'Now that I know.'

'Seiyume?'

'Hn Eiji?'

'I love you.'

She gently push him away, surprise. Then a slap lands across his face. It was his turn to get the surprise.

'What did you say?'

'What? Where?'

'What you said, before I slapped your face.'

Kikumaru stare straight to her face, wondering why she hits him in the face. Smoothing his cheek with a tinge of disappoinment on his face.

'I said I love you, didn't you hear me?'

It was her turn then to give him a hearty hug.

'I'm sorry if I did hit you in the face, I thought you are messing with me again.'

'Would I do that to the girl I love?'

She shakes her head and softly tightens her embrace. Kikumaru whispers every adjective that describes everything he likes about her. It rings a good decibel of laughters in his ears. Then he again whispers all the things he loves about her. It won a soft kiss on his cheek.

'I love you too Eiji. More than Fuji. More than Tezuka. More than Inui. More than Oishi. More that Taka. More than Momo. More than Kaidoh. Even more than my Ryoma.'

'Nyah! You love them too?'

'Of course I do Eiji. They are my friends. Don't tell me you are jealous of someone in particular?'

'Of course not! Would I be jealous of O'Chibi?'

'Maybe since he gets half my attention, there's a big possiblity.'

'There's no way I would be jealous of our little prodigy.'

Seiyume didn't bother to answer back. He let go of her and cooked breakfast for theirselves since the family is out of town on Sundays. And while busy watching him do all the culinary stuffs, Seiyume couldn't help but to wonder what would happen next now that they are officially an 'us'.

'I bet Inui would be flabbergasted hearing about this. Don't you think Eiji?'

'I bet its more on Momo. And Fuji too.'

'Fuji-kun? But why?'

'He's been interrogating me to death. Trying to squeeze every bit of oil in my body if I don't answer him the way he wanted to.'

She shakes her head and snatch the cooking fork away from his hand. She takes charge of cooking since he is so distracted of her presence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPILOGUE:**

'Guys! Didn't you know that our Seiyume has now a boyfriend?'

Momoshiro announced across the court. Of course, everyone snaps their head at her direction, as well as Tezuka-buchou. She gives them her 'don't-look-at-me-because-I-don't-care' look and shrugs her shoulder while trying to get herself a can of Ponta. Seeing her nonchalance, Momoshiro discreetly put a tennis racket on Kawamura's hand. Of course, you know what happens to the poor Taka .

'Burning! Who is that unlucky guy who takes away our Seiyume?!'

Seiyume glares at Momoshiro who only gives her a smirk.

'Man, this is one reason why I shouldn't had entered the tennis club.'

'And that is?'

Fuji barges in from behind. Joining her under the shady tree. She frowns seeing the rest of the team trying to pacify Kawamura down. Except for Ryoma who is maybe somewhere within the school ground and getting all lazy.

'Not to let those idiots know who am I dating or that poor guy will end up crippled even before the day ends.'

Kikumaru appeared, slinging an arm on her shoulder and to Fuji's as well.

'But they won't do that to Eiji, I guess.'

'Do what?'

'Crippled you.'

Both Seiyume and Fuji barked in unison. Kikumaru shivers seeing the team's attention suddenly shooting right straight at him. They are obviously thinking whether its Fuji or Kikumaru. But since they knew that Kikumaru is more closer to their Seiyume, their minds solidly sets at Kikumaru alone.

'I think they know who the guy is Seiyume-chan.'

'I think so too Fuji-kun.'

'Will you two stop scaring me?!'

And so another regular Seigaku ends with Kikumaru panting heavily just to catch his breath. At least, no one would ever call her their Seiyume, well not at least everyday. Because from now on, she is his Seiyume. That is if they practice hard to remind theirselves that Seiyume is now Kikumaru's Seiyume. The one of the two amazons in their lives.

-----------end

a/n: first prince of tennis fic from me, please, be mild PoT characters are not of my ownings(even though I wish hard they are) only the dialogues in between.

**konoha rhamen: geez, your starting to become a kikumaru fan rei.**

**rei: not really konoha. i just happen to like him since he's very cute and very nice.**

**konoha: but you also find Echizen nice.**

**rei: that, is another case to be reconsider , believe me.**

**konoha: anyways, hope the readers like this. as rei always says 'i hope you read this with your full heart'**


End file.
